religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Flavius Josephus over Jezus
Mogelijk wordt Jezus van Nazareth vermeld in twee passages van De Joodse Oudheden van de Joodse geschiedschrijver Flavius Josephus, geschreven aan het einde van de eerste eeuw n.C. Het bevat een passage, bekend als het Testimonium Flavianum, die gaat over de levensloop van Jezus. De betrouwbaarheid van het Testimonium Flavianum is al sinds de 17e eeuw betwist en rond het midden van de 18e eeuw was men het er algemeen over eens dat het op zijn minst veranderd was door christelijke schrijvers en dat het mogelijk een totale vervalsing was. De andere passage vermeldt alleen ene Jezus als de broeder van Jacobus, mogelijk Jacobus de Rechtvaardige. De meeste wetenschappers beschouwen die passage als waarheidsgetrouw,Louis H. Feldman, "Josephus" Anchor Bible Dictionary, Deel. 3, pag. 990-1. maar ook daarvan wordt de echtheid door mensen als Emil Schürer ter discussie gesteld. Testimonium Flavianum De volgende passage staat in de Griekse versie van De Joodse Oudheden 18.63-64, in de vertaling van Meijer en Wes (De oude geschiedenis van de Joden) McGiffert, Arthur Cushman. "Paragraph 7 of "Chapter XI.—Testimonies in Regard to John the Baptist and Christ" from Book I of Eusebius' "The Church History."". Geplaatst 2007-08-12. (Uit de Nicene and Post-Nicene Fathers, Series II, Vol. 1, redactie: Philip Schaff.): De eerste die deze passage uit De Oudheden aanhaalt was Eusebius, die schreef rond 324 en in wezen de passage in dezelfde vorm citeert (hij schrijft πολλους των Ιουδαιων in plaats van πολλους Ιουδαιους, en voegt απο toe vóór του Ελληνικου). Zoals gewoonlijk het geval is met oude teksten, zijn de overgeleverde bronnen van de De Joodse Oudheden ook Griekse manuscripten, allemaal kleinletterige handschriften, waarvan de oudste dateert van rond de 11e eeuw.Feldman (1989), p. 431 Die moeten allemaal ontleend zijn aan een enkel exemplaar (in unciaalschrift), geschreven vóór 324, de datering van de Kerkgeschiedenis van Eusebius. De tekst van De Oudheden lijkt overgeleverd te zijn in twee helften — de boeken 1–10 en de boeken 11–20. Maar er bestaan ook ad hoc exemplaren van deze passage. Het onderwerp van de authenticiteit van het Testimonium is aanleiding geweest voor veel wetenschappelijke discussies. Louis Feldman telt 87 artikelen, die gepubliceerd zijn in de periode van 1937-1980 en waarvan “het overgrote deel de oorspronkelijkheid geheel of gedeeltelijk betwist.” Feldman (1989), p. 430 Argumenten tegen de echtheid Origenes De christelijke schrijver Origenes schreef rond het jaar 240. Zijn teksten zijn geschreven vóór de vroegst bekende manuscripten van het Testimonium en de eerste verwijzingen naar het Testimonium door andere schrijvers. In de bewaard gebleven werken vermeld Origenes nergens het Testimonium Flavianum, zelfs ondanks het feit dat hij duidelijk goed op de hoogte was van De Joodse Oudheden, aangezien hij wel de verwijzing vermeldt van Josephus naar Jezus als de broer van Jacobus, die verderop ter sprake wordt gebracht in De Joodse Oudheden (xx.9), en ook ander passages uit De Oudheden zoals de passage over Johannes de Doper, die in hetzelfde hoofdstuk (xviii) staat als het Testimonium. Bovendien beweert Origenes dat Josephus “niet geloofde dat Jezus de Christus was,” Origen, Tegen Celsus, i:47 “hij aanvaarde Jezus niet als de Christus,” Origen, Commentaar op Mattheus, x:17, terwijl het Testimonium stelt dat Jezus wél de Christus was. Daar zou dus uit afgeleid kunnen worden dat de versie van De Oudheden waar Origenes over beschikte niet een even duidelijke bevestiging van Jezus verschaft als het huidige Testimonium. Terwijl de getuigenis van Origenes doet vermoeden dat Josephus het Testimonium in zijn huidige vorm niet zelf heeft geschreven, toont het volgens sommige wetenschappers anderzijds ook aan, dat in de versie van De Oudheden die Origenes kende, wel iets over Jezus moet hebben gestaan, want anders zou Origenes geen reden hebben gehad om te beweren dat Josephus “Jezus niet als de Christus aanvaardde.” Vermes, Geza (2003). Jesus in His Jewish Context. Minneapolis: Fortress Press. pp. 91–92. ISBN 0800636236. http://books.google.com/books?id=9TDsYgyIPsw. Het is bijvoorbeeld mogelijk dat Origenes de oorspronkelijke versie heeft gelezen van het Testimonium Flavianum, waarvan uit de teksten van Hiëronimus en Michael de Syriër blijkt dat die luidde: “Men geloofde dat hij de Christus was” in plaats van “hij was de Christus.” Volgens Alice Whealey had Eusebius waarschijnlijk ook die oorspronkelijke versie tot zijn beschikking.Whealey (2003), pag. 41;190. Whealey heeft betoogd dat met name de formulering van het Testimonium door Michael de Syriër, die het woord mistabra gebruikt, wat betekent “werd verondersteld,” een sceptische connotatie heeft, zoals blijkt uit het Syrische Nieuwe Testament, waarin het wordt gebruikt om het Griekse enomizeto van Lucas 3:23 te vertalen. Zij heeft betoogd dat, omdat Origenes waarschijnlijk in de oorspronkelijke versie van het Testimonium dat Griekse enomizeto heeft gelezen (wat dus overeenkomt met het Syrische mistabra), dat een eenvoudige verklaring is voor het feit dat Origenes beweert dat Josephus niet in Jezus als de Christus geloofde.Whealey (2008) pag. 581 Vroege christelijke schrijvers, buiten Origenes De afwezigheid van verwijzingen naar het Testimonium is consequent in alle teksten van de christelijke schrijvers en apologeten tussen 100 en 300 n.C. Door geen enkele, al dan niet christelijke, schrijver uit die twee eeuwen wordt het eenduidig vermeld, hoewel het mogelijk is dat Origenes daar wel indirect op zinspeelt (zie boven). Dat wordt opgevat als een sterk bewijs voor het feit dat de tekst vóór die periode niet bestond. Er is bijvoorbeeld beweerd dat, omdat Justinianus de Martelaar in zijn pogingen om rabbi Trypho te overtuigen in de Dialoog met Trypho de Jood http://mb-soft.com/believe/txv/martyr3.htm Dialoog van de Filosoof en Martelaar met de Jood Trypho. geen melding maakt van het Testimonium, de tekst niet kan hebben bestaan, omdat het een “uiterst duidelijk antwoord” op Trypho zou zijn geweest. Dat is echter een zwak argument omdat er geen bewijs bestaat dat de echte Justinianus ooit een van de werken van Josephus heeft gelezen. Sommige oudere werken beweren onterecht dat Justinianus Josephus wel heeft gelezen, omdat een Pseudo-Justinianus-tekst met de titel ‘Cohortatio ad Greacos,’ die ten onrechte aan Justinianus werd toegeschreven, wel melding maakt van Josephus. Deskundigen zijn het er tegenwoordig over eens dat dit werk niet eerder gedateerd kan worden dan in het midden van de derde eeuw Hardwick (1989), pag. 37-46. Deze Pseudo-Justinianus-tekst maakt ook slechts een vage toespeling op het feit dat Josephus over Mozes schreef, en toont verder geen enkele overeenkomst met Boek 18 van ‘De Oudheden,’ waarin het Testimonium staat. Bovendien is aangetoond dat het niet bekend is dat ooit een christen van vóór het concilie van Nicea gebruikgemaakt heeft van geschriften van Josephus in zijn verweerschriften tegen de joden, zodat het argument dat het Testimonium niet bestaan kan hebben, omdat het anders wel gebruikt zou zijn door Justinianus of anderen in anti-joodse apologieën, niet overtuigend is. De eerste onbetwiste verwijzingen naar het Testimonium door bekende schrijvers—die van Eusebius van Caesarea en die van Hiëronimus—zijn niet gedaan in verweerschriften gericht tegen de joden, zoals de ‘Dialoog met Trypho.’ Het vroegste gebruik van het Testimonium voor anti-joodse twistgesprekken verschijnt in een anonieme Latijnse tekst uit de vierde eeuw, doorgaans bekend als het 'De excidio Hierosolymitano' van Pseudo-Hegesippus.Whealey (2003), pag. 11, 14-15, 28-29, 34. Hoewel sommige christenen vóór Origenes gedeelten uit ‘De Joodse Oorlog’ en ‘Tegen Apion’ hadden gelezen, is het inderdaad niet duidelijk of christenen vóór Origenes eigenlijk wel ‘De Oudheden’ hadden gelezen Whealey (2003), pag. 7-11., en vóór Origenes verwijst niemand aanwijsbaar naar Boek 18 van De Oudheden, waar het Testimonium in staat.Whealey (2003), pag. 7-8, 11. Feldman had daarentegen geschreven dat “niet minder dan elf Kerkvaders vóór of gelijktijdig met Eusebius verschillende passages uit Josephus citeren (waaronder uit De Oudheden) maar niet het Testimonium.” Zowel Michael Hardwick als Alice Whealey hebben echter de christelijke teksten van vóór het concilie van Nicea, die ‘De Oudheden’ aanhalen of verondersteld worden aan te halen, zorgvuldiger doorgelezen dan Feldman en andere eerdere deskundigen en beiden komen tot de conclusie dat eerdere veronderstellingen dat er uit ‘De Oudheden’ is geciteerd onjuist of betwistbaar zijn. Michael Hardwick heeft bijvoorbeeld aangetoond dat het waarschijnlijker is dat Tertullianus (ca. 193) Josephus’ ‘Tegen Apion’ heeft gelezen dan ‘De Oudheden,’ zoals soms wordt aangenomen. De verwijzing van Tertullianus naar de “antiqitatum Judaicarum” (Apol. 19) is geen verwijzing naar ‘De Oudheden,’ maar eerder een verwijzing naar ‘Tegen Apion,’ dat destijds bekend was als “De Joodse Oudheid.”Hardwick (1989), pag. 49-50. Hardwick heeft ook betoogd dat het, in tegenstelling tot de veronderstelling van sommige eerdere wetenschappers Lost and Hostile Gospels, Rev. Sabine Baring-Gould, niet alleen niet duidelijk is of Tertullianus ooit ‘De Oudheden’ heeft gelezen, maar dat het zelfs niet duidelijk is of enige andere schrijver van de Westerse kerk, afgezien van Tertullianus, rechtstreeks bekend was met de werken van Josephus.'Josephus als een historische bron' Hardwick p. 112 Whealey is zelfs nog sceptischer dan Hardwick over het citeren uit ‘De Oudheden’ door christenen vóór Origenes. Zij beweert bijvoorbeeld dat de oorspronkelijkheid van één catena (een soort Bijbelcommentaar) waarin een gedeelte uit Boek 2 van ‘De Oudheden’ wordt aangehaald en dat wordt toegeschreven aan Irenaeus, aanvechtbaar is omdat catenae vaak verkeerd werden overgeschreven. Ze heeft er in ieder geval op gewezen dat het, zelfs als het toeschrijven aan Irenaeus juist is, duidelijk is dat Irenaeus niet vertrouwd was met Boek 18 van ‘De Oudheden,’ omdat hij onterecht beweert dat Jezus door Pilatus ter dood werd gebracht tijdens de regering van Claudius (Dem. ev. ap. 74), terwijl ‘De Oudheden’ aangeeft dat Pilatus werd afgezet tijdens het bewind van Tiberius, dus vóór Claudius.Whealey (2003), pp. 7-8 Wat betreft de schrijvers van de Oosterse kerk, verwijst Clemens van Alexandrië in Stromata (1.147) vaag naar de geschiedkundige geschriften van Josephus zodanig, dat het erop wijst dat hij direct of indirect op de hoogte was van de bewering in ‘De Joodse Oorlog’ (6.440) dat er een periode van 1179 jaar bestond tussen David en het tweede regeringsjaar van Vespasianus. Uit deze passage blijkt echter niet duidelijk dat hij rechtstreeks bekend was met ‘De Oudheden.’ De bewering van Clemens dat er tussen Mozes en David 585 jaren verstreken waren, zou gebaseerd kunnen zijn ‘De Oudheden’ 8.61, waarin staat dat er een periode van 592 jaar was tussen de Exodus en de Tempel, als je daarbij aanneemt dat hij daar de vier regeringsjaren van Salomo aftrekt en dat een overschrijffout verantwoordelijk was voor het feit dat in de tekst van Clemens 585 staat in plaats van 588. Wat deze veronderstelde verklaring voor Clemens’ bewering over die 585 jaar echter laat zien (een aantal dat nergens expliciet in De Oudheden staat) is, dat het allesbehalve duidelijk is dat Clemens rechtstreeks toegang had tot Josephus’ Oudheden.Whealey (2003) p. 8Hardwick (1989), p. 31 Woordgebruik en stijl Er is beweerd dat een gedeelte van de passage niet voldoet aan de gebruikelijke criteria voor oorspronkelijkheid, in die zin dat er sprake is van woordgebruik dat verder niet door Josephus gebezigd wordt Complete Concordance to Flavius Josephus, geredigeerd door K. H. Rengstorff, 2002.. Het Testimonium maakt bijvoorbeeld gebruik van de Griekse term ποιητής met de betekenis “verrichter” (als onderdeel van de zin “verrichter van wonderbaarlijke daden”), maar elders maakt Josephus alleen gebruik van het woord poietes in de betekenis van “poëet, dichter,” terwijl het juist Eusebius is die ποιητής gebruikt in de betekenis van “verrichter van wonderbaarlijke daden,” als hij verwijst naar Jezus Eusebius, Bewijs van de Evangeliën, 3:5Eusebius, Kerkgeschiedenis, 1:2:23Ken Olson, Eusebian Fabrication of the Testimonium (2001). Er is echter beweerd dat het gebruikmaken door Eusebius van de uitspraak “verrichter van wonderbaarlijke daden,” voor Jezus (en in latere werken voor God), eerder een bewijs is van de invloed van het vocabulaire van het Testimonium op zijn eigen woordgebruik over Jezus ( en in het verlengde daarvan, in latere werken, over God), dan een bewijs dat hij zelf het Testimonium geschreven zou hebben.Alice Whealey merkt met name op dat Eusebius doorgaans niet het woord poietes gebruikt met de betekenis “verrichter” behalve voor Jezus of God; '' poietes'' in de betekenis van “verrichter” was dus over het algemeen “niet de kenmerkende manier van uitdrukken van Eusebius.” Alice Whealey (2007), pag. 83; ook pag. 80-83; 115. Anderzijds is door veel huidige wetenschappers betoogd dat veel van het vocabulaire en de grammatica van de passage heel logisch samenhangt met de stijl en taal van Josephus. John P. Meier beweert bijvoorbeeld dat vocabulaire en grammatica van de passage (nadat het ontdaan is van het duidelijke christelijke materiaal) heel goed overeenkomt met de stijl en het taalgebruik van Josephus…bijna elk woord in het wezenlijke gedeelte van het “Testimonium” wordt elders bij Josephus aangetroffen—in feite blijkt het grootste gedeelte van de woordenschat juist kenmerkend te zijn voor Josephus''John P. Meier, ''A Marginal Jew: Rethinking the historical Jesus. Deel I. (New York, 1991) 62; 80-83.. C. Guignebert heeft beweerd dat de stijl van Josephus niet moeilijk is te imiteren, zodat het woordgebruik hoe dan ook niets bewijst. “Toegegeven moet worden dat de stijl van Josephus knap geïmiteerd is, wat ook niet zo moeilijk was…,” Jesus door C. Guignebert, University Books, New York, 1956, pag. 17. Het korte en bondige karakter van het Testimonium staat in sterk contrast met de uitgebreidere beschrijving Raphael Patai, The Jewish mind (1996), pag. 84 door Josephus van andere personages, zelfs van de minder belangrijke Marshall Gauvin, Did Jesus Christ Really Live? (1922), exemplaar in de University van Manitoba Archives (MSS 47, PC 36, box 15, folder 13), en beschikbaar online; in het verslag over Johannes de Doper beschrijft Josephus bijvoorbeeld zijn deugden, de theologie die ten grondslag lag aan zijn doperse activiteiten, zijn retorische vaardigheden, dat de invloed van Johannes zo groot was dat Herodes bang was dat Johannes in staat zou kunnen zijn om het volk in opstand te laten komen tegen zijn bewind, de omstandigheden van zijn dood, en zijn geloof dat de vernietiging van Herodes’ leger een straf van God was voor het door Herodes laten doden van Johannes.Josephus, De Joodse Oudheden, 18:5:2. Onderbreking in de tekst De paragraaf vóór het Testimonium loopt vloeiend over in die daarna, wat erop zou kunnen wijzen dat óf de hele paragraaf een latere tussenvoeging is, óf dat die in feite is herschreven. Zoals Guiguebert stelt: “zelfs met de voorgestelde verbeteringen, onderbreekt de korte uitweiding de draad van het verhaal, waarin het is tussengevoegd.” Jesus door C. Guignebert, University Books, New York, 1956, pag. 17 Anderzijds wordt dit argument afgewezen door sommige huidige wetenschappers, die hebben betoogd dat Josephus van zijn werk een “mengelmoes” heeft gemaakt en vaak gebruik maakte van dergelijke procédés van uitweiden en invoegen van passages, die soms gebaseerd zijn op nauwelijks geverifieerde bronnen en niet soepel overlopen in de rest van het verhaal en daar soms zelfs tegenstrijdig mee zijn.John P. Meier, A Marginal Jew (New York, 1991) p. 86, n. 54. Meier citeert H. St. John Thackeray, Charles Martin en andere wetenschappers, die het argument verwerpen dat het Testimonium een tussenvoeging is, omdat het de draad van het verhaal zou onderbreken. Het geloof van Josephus Er is vaak beweerd dat “Hij was de Christus” alleen maar als een geloofsbelijdenis opgevat kan worden, terwijl Josephus vrijwel zeker geen christen was, maar juist een gewone jood was gebleven; het niet-christen zijn van Josephus werd zelfs al vermeld door vroege christelijke schrijvers, nog vóór Eusebius, zoals Origenes Origen, Contra Celsus, 1:47 (zie hierboven). John Dominic Crossan heeft het bijvoorbeeld als volgt gesteld: Het probleem is hier dat het verslag van Josephus te mooi is om waar te zijn, te gelovig om onpartijdig te zijn en te christelijk om joods te zijn.John Dominic Crossan, The Historical Jesus: The Life of a Mediterranean Peasant. Als gevolg van dit alles beschouwen sommige wetenschappers bepaalde gedeelten van het Testimonium als latere toevoegingen. Met name drie passages vallen op : * voorzover het geoorloofd is hem een man te noemen … * Hij was de Christus… * Hij was namelijk verschenen op de derde dag, opnieuw levend. De goddelijke profeten hadden die dingen over hem gezegd. '' Vooral de uitspraak "hij was de Christus” wordt als problematisch beschouwd, omdat dat lijkt aan te geven dat de schrijver dacht dat Jezus de Joodse Messias was. Sommige deskundigen hebben beweerd dat Josephus dacht dat de joodse messianistische verwachtingen waren vervuld in de persoon van Vespasianus John Dominic Crossan, ''The Historical Jesus, pag. 199, en vinden het onwaarschijnlijk dat Josephus het bestaan van alternatieve messianistische vervullingen vóór Vespasianus zo duidelijk en nadrukkelijk zou hebben willen verkondigen.John Dominic Crossan, The Historical Jesus, pag. 199. In tegenstelling daarmee is door sommigen betoogd Meier, Marginal Jew, pag. 73 n. 14; 76-77 n. 26. dat de uitspraak “hij was de Christus” alleen maar bedoeld was als een identificatie, in plaats van een bevestiging van het Messiaschap van Jezus, omdat het lezerspubliek van het werk Romeinen uit de eerste eeuw waren. De Romeinse schrijvers Tacitus en Plinius de Jongere, waarvan de werken bewaard zijn gebleven en die in de tweede eeuw kort na Josephus schreven, identificeren Jezus eerder als Christus, dan als Jezus, zonder ook maar iets door te laten schemeren over de Messianistische status van Jezus. Bovendien heeft, ondanks het feit dat de gebruikelijke tekst luidt “hij was de Christus,” Alice Whealey naar aanleiding van een recent onderzoek betoogd, dat er in de 4e eeuw een variant van de Griekse tekst bestond — Men geloofde dat hij de Christus was"[http://pace.mcmaster.ca/media/pdf/sbl/whealey2000.pdf The Testimonium Flavium Controversy from Antiquity to the Present]" Alice Wealey, 2000; volgens het argument van Whealy zou de gebruikelijke tekst een verbastering van het origineel zijn. Veronderstelde Anachronismen Iets anders dan de vraag of gedeelten van de tekst te gelovig of te christelijk zijn, is de vraag of het anachronismen zijn. Door sommigen is beweerd dat de zinnen “voorzover het geoorloofd is hem een man te noemen,” “hij was de Christus” en “hij verscheen aan hen op de derde dag, opnieuw levend,” rechtstreeks lijken te verwijzen naar christologische discussies in het begin van de 4e eeuw. Aan de andere kant was de christologische discussie rond het begin van de 4e eeuw hoofdzakelijk gericht op veel beperktere (sommigen zouden liever zeggen haarkloverige) vraagstukken, met name de vraag of Jezus al dan niet van “dezelfde substantie” (consubstantieel/homoousios) was als God, waarover hevig geredetwist werd op het Eerste Concilie van Nicea en verschillende daaropvolgende concilies. De christologische discussies richtten zich niet op de veel bredere onderwerpen uit het Testimonium: of Jezus een mens was, of hij de Messias was en of hij na zijn dood weer levend aan zijn leerlingen verscheen. Er zijn aanwijzingen in het Nieuwe Testament dat de laatste drie vragen al in de eerste eeuw zowel controversiële onderwerpen waren onder verschillende kerkgroeperingen, als tussen christenen en niet-christenen. Een tekst waar die drie punten in staan zou dus best uit de eerste eeuw kunnen stammen. Invoegingen De hele passage staat in een manuscript van een eerder werk van Josephus, namelijk in De Joodse Oorlog. (Dit Griekse manuscript van “De Joodse Oorlog” met een ingevoegd Testimonium staat bekend onder de naam “Codex Vossianus.”) Een passage over Jezus die geïnspireerd lijkt te zijn door het Testimonium, maar daar inhoudelijk zeer van afwijkt, staat ook in een Oud-Russische aangepaste tekst van “De Joodse Oorlog”, geschreven rond 1250.pag. 470-471, aanhangsel F van De Joodse Oorlog, Josephus. (vert. G. A. Williamson; inleiding, noten en aanhangsel door E. Mary Smallwood. Penguin Books, Penguin Classics imprint, 1981. ISBN 0-14-044420-3) Het is belangwekkend dat de passage over Jezus niet het enige opvallende verschil is tussen de Oud-Russische en de Griekse versie van “De Joodse Oorlog.” Robert Eisler heeft geopperd Iesous Basileus ou Basileusas (“Jezus de Koning die nooit Regeerde”), door Robert Eisler. Gepubliceerd in Heidelberg in 1929. die tekst is vervaardigd aan de hand van een van de kladversies van Josephus (waarbij hij opmerkt dat de “Slavische Versie” Josephus in Jotapata sluw aan zijn joodse metgezellen “laat ontsnappen, tijdens het aftellen van de manschappen de groep die met elkaar een suïcidepact hadden gesloten en er op die manier in slaagde om alle anderen te misleiden,” wat in schril contrast staat met de gebruikelijke versie van het verhaal: :“Zonder aarzelen bood iedereen op zijn beurt de volgende man zijn hals aan om door te snijden, in de veronderstelling dat even later ook zijn commandant zou sterven. Het leven was zoet, maar niet zo zoet als de dood zou zijn als Josephus samen met hen zou sterven! Maar Josephus — we kunnen het als goddelijke voorzienigheid of als toeval zien — bleef met een andere man over…hij wist hem te overtuigen, ze sloten een pact en bieden bleven in leven.” pag. 220 De Joodse Oorlog, Josephus. (vert. G. A. Williamson; inleiding, noten en aanhangsel door E. Mary Smallwood. Penguin Books, Penguin Classics imprint, 1981. ISBN 0-14-044420-3) Andere afwijkende passages in de Oud-Russische versie van “De Joodse Oorlog” betreffen verhalen over Johannes de Doper, de prediking van Jezus (en tevens zijn dood en opstanding) en de eerste activiteiten van de kerk. Vervaardiging toegeschreven aan Eusebius Ken Olson heeft betoogd dat het Testimonium was bedacht door Eusebius van Caesarea, de eerste schrijver die het aanhaalde in zijn Demonstratio Evangelica."Eusebian fabrications: the Testimonium Flavianum" Ken Olson. 29 Juli 2000. Olson beweert dat de het specifieke woordgebruik in het Testimonium verdacht veel lijkt op een argument dat Eusebius aanvoert in zijn Demonstratio, met name dat Jezus een “wijs man” is en geen “tovenaar,” wat zou blijken uit het feit dat zijn volgelingen hem niet in de steek lieten, zelfs niet nadat hij was gekruisigd. Eusebius zelf schrijft dat: Het argument dat Eusebius het Testimonium heeft verzonnen wordt gesteund door een aantal schrijvers, zoals Marshall Gauvin Heeft Jezus echt geleefd? en Earl Doherty CritiqueFour-3. Volgens Gauvin zou “als de passage aanwezig was geweest in de werken van Josephus die zij kenden, Justinianus de Martelaar, Tertullianus, Origenes en Clemens Alexandrinus die maar al te graag hun joodse tegenstanders voor de voeten hebben geworpen in hun vele polemieken. Maar het bestond niet.” Verder heeft, volgens Gauvin, Eusebius in zijn Demonstratio Evangelica, (Boek III, pag. 124), geschreven “De getuigenissen die ik heb opgeschreven over onze Verlosser zijn zonder twijfel al toereikend. Het zou echter geen kwaad kunnen als wij daarnaast voor een verdere getuigenis gebruik zouden maken van de jood Josephus.” Whealey heeft echter al aangetoond dat de veronderstelling van Gauvin dat de christenen van vóór het concilie van Nicea, bij hun polemieken gericht tegen de joden, hen “maar al te graag” van alles uit de werken van Josephus “voor de voeten hadden willen werpen” niet gesteund wordt door overgeleverde bewijzen. Eveneens onbevestigd is de bewering van Gauvin dat Justinianus de Martelaar en Clemens Alexandrinus voldoende op de hoogte waren van de werken van Josephus en met name van ‘De Oudheden’ om iets van het Testimonium af te weten. Wat betreft Olsons argumenten over het verzinsel van Eusebius, hebben Carleton Paget Carleton Paget,'Josephus en het Christendom' pag. 562, 577-578. en Whealey Whealey (2007), pag. 73-116 hem bekritiseerd op grond van stilistische en andere gronden. Een van de eerste kerkelijke gezagsdragers die het Testimonium Flavianum als een vervalsing veroordeelde was Bisschop Warburton van Gloucester (circa 1770), die van mening was dat het een “stompzinnig” verzinsel was. Recent stilistisch onderzoek, dat gebruik maakt van een vóór de 20e eeuw nog niet bestaande concordantie van de werken van Josephus, heeft een en ander verhelderd over de woordenschat en uitspraken van Josephus (zie boven); nog recenter is betoogd dat zelfs “sommige van de verdedigers van de stelling dat het een vervalsing is zouden moeten toegeven dat dan het wel een goede is”(d.w.z. een goede vervalsing).Zie Louis H. Feldman, Josephus: A supplementary bibliography (New York, 1986) 618-619; 677. Argumenten vóór gedeeltelijke oorspronkelijkheid Tot de 16e eeuw namen christelijke schrijvers het standpunt in dat Josephus het Testimonium in zijn huidige vorm heeft geschreven. Tegenwoordig is dat standpunt zeldzaam, maar veel huidige wetenschappers beweren wel dat Josephus iets heeft geschreven over Jezus, maar dat het onduidelijk is in hoeverre de bewaard gebleven Griekse tekst vervalst is. Arabische versie In 1971 publiceerde de joodse hoogleraar Shlomo Pines een vertaling van een afwijkende versie van het Testimonium, dat geciteerd was in een Arabisch geschrift uit de tiende eeuw. Het betreffende manuscript staat in het Boek van de Opschriften (Kitab al-’Unwan), geschreven door Agapius de Geschiedschrijver, een 10e-eeuwse Arabische christen en Melkitische bisschop van Hiërapolis (Bambyce) (het tegenwoordige Manboq). De versie van Agapius van het Testimonium luidt: – Vertaling van Shlomo Pines, geciteerd door J. D. Crossan De teksten die Pines levert is hoofdzakelijk ontleend aan het citaat van dit gedeelte van Agapius bij de latere Arabische christelijke geschiedschrijver Al-Makin, dat bijkomend materiaal bevat dat niet aangetroffen wordt in het manuscript uit Florence, waarin alleen de tweede helft van Agapius bewaard is gebleven. Pines oppert dat het Testimonium van Agapius mogelijk een nauwkeurig verslag is van wat Josephus schreef, omdat daarin de gedeelten ontbreken, waarvan wordt aangenomen dat zij later zijn toegevoegd door christelijke kopiisten. Hij betoogt dat dat gewicht zou toevoegen aan het argument dat Josephus wel iets heeft geschreven over Jezus. De theorie van Pines, dat de tekst van Agapius in grote trekken een afspiegeling is van wat Josephus schreef, wordt echter niet wijd en zijd aanvaard. Het feit dat zelfs de titel van het werk van Josephus onjuist is, doet vermoeden dat Agapius zijn bron parafraseert, wat een verklaring is van de discrepanties met de Griekse versie.Louis Feldman en Gohei Hata, Josephus, the Bible, and History (1989), pag. 433. Agapius beweert nadrukkelijk dat hij, om zijn eigen kroniek te schrijven, gebruik heeft gemaakt van een verloren gegane oudere Syrische kroniek van Theophilus van Edessa († 785). Dat doet vermoeden dat ook zijn Testimonium een parafrasering is van een Syrische versie van het Testimonium.Whealey (2008, pp.) 575-578. Vanwege een aantal linguïstische parallellen tussen het Testimonium van Agapius en dat van Michael de Syriër (zie hierboven en onder) en van de Syrische vertaling van de Historia Ecclesiasica van Eusebius, heeft Alice Whealey daarnaast betoogd dat de passage van Agapius een parafrase is van een Testimonium, dat ontleend is aan de Syrische vertaling van Eusebius' Historia Ecclesiastica, dat op verschillende manieren afwijkt van de algemeen aanvaarde tekst, maar hoofdzakelijk in de woorden “men dacht dat hij de Christus was.” Bovendien is geopperd dat de bewering van Agapius dat Pilatus Jezus tot kruisiging en dood veroordeelde, een reactie was op de moslims die geloofden dat Jezus niet echt aan het kruis was gestorven. Dit aspect van het Testimonium van Agapius is echter niet uitzonderlijk, aangezien onafhankelijk daarvan een gelijksoortig uitdrukkelijke verwijzing naar de dood van Jezus te vinden is in het Testimonium van Michael de Syriër en in een ander Syrisch Testimonium, dat ontleend is aan de Syrische vertaling van Eusebius' Historia Ecclesiastica.Whealey (2008) pp.582-585. Deze parallel is een temeer een bewijs van het feit dat de tekst van Agapius een Arabische parafrase is van een letterlijke Syrische vertaling van het Testimonium. Syrische versie Pines verwijst ook naar de Syrische vertaling van het Testimonium, die door Michael de Syriër geciteerd wordt in zijn Wereldkroniek. Voor Alice Whealey restte dan nog om erop te wijzen dat de tekst van Michael in feite identiek is met de vertaling van Hieronymus van het Testimonium op het meest omstreden punt (“Hij was de Christus” dat “Men geloofde dat hij de Christus was” werd), door het bestaan vast te stellen van een variant die wel terug moest gaan tot een Grieks manuscript, omdat Latijnse en Syrische schrijvers in de late Oudheid elkaars werken niet lazen, maar beiden doorgaans Griekse christelijke teksten lazen en vertaalden. Literair verband met het Evangelie volgens Lucas In 1995 stelde G. J. Goldberg, die gebruik maakte van een digitale database van literatuur uit de Oudheid, een mogelijk literair verband vast tussen Josephus en het Evangelie volgens Lucas. Hij vond een aantal overeenkomsten in woordkeuze en woordvolgorde, hoewel niet in de exacte bewoording, tussen de hele passage van Josephus over Jezus en een samenvatting van het leven van Jezus in Lucas 24:19-21, 26-27, dat “het verhaal van de Emmaüsgangers” wordt genoemd: :“En hij zeide tot hen: Wat dan? Zij zeiden tot Hem: Hetgeen geschied is met Jezus de Nazarener, een man, die een profeet was, machtig in werk en woord voor God en het ganse volk, en hoe Hem de hogepriesters en oversten overgegeven hebben om Hem ter dood te veroordelen en Hem gekruisigd hebben. Wij echter leefden in de hoop, dat Hij het was, die Israël verlossen zou. Maar met dit al is het thans reeds de derde dag sinds dit geschied is…Moest de Christus dit niet lijden om in zijn heerlijkheid in te gaan? En Hij begon bij Mozes en bij al de profeten en legde hun uit, wat in al de Schriften op Hem betrekking had.” English Standard Version vertaling van Lucas 24:16-28 Goldberg wijst expliciet op overeenkomsten in de Griekse tekst, waaronder de grammaticale vorm “de derde dag” die alleen in deze twee teksten voorkomt en nergens anders in de christelijke literatuur; verder een ongewoon gebruik van de eerste persoon meervoud en bovendien andere consequente typische kenmerken in volgorde en stijl die, volgens hem, geen parallellen hebben in andere beschrijvingen van Jezus. Daaruit, schrijft Goldberg, “kan de conclusie getrokken worden dat zowel Josephus als Lucas hun passages ontleend hebben aan een gemeenschappelijke christelijke (of joods-christelijke) bron.” Goldberg wijst erop dat de uitspraken van Josephus “voorzover het geoorloofd is hem een man te noemen,” “Hij was de Christus,” “Hij verscheen aan hen,” en “En de groep christenen, die zo naar hem zijn genoemd, is tegenwoordig nog niet verdwenen,” geen parallel hebben in de passage bij Lucas, en hij vat dat op als een steun voor het standpunt dat de eerste twee korte uitspraken christelijke extrapolaties zijn, terwijl de laatste twee de context vormen voor de Emmaüstekst en dus beschikbaar waren om door Josephus doorgegeven te worden. Bij Lucas staan de zinnen “maar met dit al,” vier zinnen over de vrouwen die aanwezig waren bij het graf, en “de Christus moest lijden,” waarvoor geen equivalent bestaat in de tekst van Josephus, tenzij wordt verwezen naar de samenvatting “deze en talloze andere wonderbaarlijke dingen over hem.” Goldberg, G. J. The Coincidences of the Emmaus Narrative of Luke and the Testimonium of Josephus. The Journal for the Study of the Pseudepigrapha 13 (1995), pag. 59-77 Verwijzing naar Jezus als broer van Jacobus De andere verwijzing in de werken van Josephus, die vaak geciteerd wordt om de historiciteit van Jezus te ondersteunen, staat ook in “De Oudheden,” in de eerste paragraaf van boek 20, hoofdstuk 9. Het betreft de terechtstelling van een man, die door de traditionele wetenschap geïdentificeerd wordt als Jacobus de Rechtvaardige. Dit citaat uit “De Oudheden” wordt door vrijwel alle wetenschappers in zijn geheel als authentiek beschouwd. Een reden om het als oorspronkelijk te aanvaarden is dat de passage, anders dan het Testimonium, op verschillende plaatsen wordt vermeld door Origenes. Emil Schürer was een van de weinige wetenschappers, die de hele passage verwierp, voornamelijk vanwege de a priori reden dat Josephus voor zijn Romeinse lezers de vermelding van het joodse geloof in een Messias achterwege wilde laten.Whealey (2003), pag. 170. George Albert Wells heeft het vermoeden geuit dat de woorden “die de Christus werd genoemd” oorspronkelijk niet in de passage stonden, maar dat die woorden door een christelijke kopiist als een kanttekening zijn toegevoegd, en later in het geheel van de tekst zijn ingelijfd.George Albert Wells, Did Jesus Exist?, (1986) Pemberton Publishing Co., pag. 11 Earl Doherty heeft gesuggereerd dat in het origineel mogelijk niet meer heeft gestaan dan “en liet goede man voor hen brengen, die Jacobus heette en een aantal anderen.” Earl Doherty, The Jesus Puzzle (1999) ISBN 0-9689259-1-X. Een kleine minderheid, waaronder Frank Zindler, vechten de hele passage aan, waarbij ze opmerken dat er zinnen in staan, zowel in de beschrijving van Ananas en in de chronologie van zijn benoeming, die strijdig zijn met de passages in De Oudheden en De Joodse Oorlog. In De Joodse Oorlog maakt Josephus geen melding van het martelaarschap van Jacobus. Daarin legt hij wel een verband tussen de val van Jeruzalem en de dood van iemand anders —namelijk van de persoon die verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van Jacobus, zoals dat vermeld staat in De Oudheden. Josephus schrijft daarover in De Joodse Oorlog: :“Ik denk dat ik mij niet vergis als ik zeg dat de dood van Ananus het begin inluidde van de verwoesting van de stad (Jeruzalem) en dat vanaf die dag, waarop zij zagen hoe hun hogepriesters en degene die hen had kunnen redden, in hun stad werden afgeslacht, de val van hun muren en de verwoesting van hun hebben en houden in gang werd gezet.” Zie ook * Tekstkritiek * Benjamin Urrutia * Historiciteit van Jezus Noten Referenties * Carleton Paget, Jazes. "Some Observations on Josephus and Christianity", Journal of Theological Studies 52.2 (2001) pp. 539–624. Een overzicht van alle theorieën, alle wetenschappers en alle bewijzen. * Eisenman, Robert. James the Brother of Jesus (Viking Penguin) 1997 * Feldman, Louis H (1989), "A Selective Critical Bibliography of Josephus", in Feldman, Louis H; Hata, Gohei, Josephus, the Bible, and History, Leiden: E.J. Brill, ISBN 9004089314, * Goldberg, G J (1995), "The Coincidences of the Emmaus Narrative of Luke and the Testimonium of Josephus", The Journal for the Study of the Pseudepigrapha 13: pp. 59-77, * Hardwick, Michael E. (1989). Josephus as an historical source in patristic literature through Eusebius. Atlanta, GA: Scholars Press. ISBN 1555403115. * Pines, Shlomo. An Arabic Version of the Testimonium Flavianum and its Implications, (Jerusalem: Israel Academy of Sciences and Humanities, 1971) . * Whealey, Alice (2003). Josephus on Jesus: The Testimonium Flavianum Controversy from Late Antiquity to Modern Times. New York: Peter Lang. ISBN 0820452416. * Whealey, Alice (2007), "Josephus, Eusebius of Caesarea, and the Testimonium Flavianum", in Böttrich, Christfried; Herzer, Jens; Reiprich, Torsten, Josephus und das neue Testament, Tübingen: Mohr Siebeck, ISBN 3161493680, Bekritiseerd de stelling dat Eusebius van Caesarea het Testimonium heeft bedacht. * Whealey, Alice. "The Testimonium Flavianum in Syriac and Arabic," New Testament Studies 54.4 (2008) pag. 571–590. * Zindler, Frank R. The Jesus The Jews Never Knew, Sepher Toldoth Yeshu and the Quest of the historical Jesus in Jewish Sources (AAP), 2003. Externe links * Whistons vertaling van “De Joodse Oudheden” * Interpolated references to Jesus in the Slavonic Wars of the Jews by Josephus * Scholarship on the Testimonium Flavianum down the centuries. A paper by Dr. Alice Whealey presented at 2000 SBL Josephus Seminar: expanded into a book subsequently * Manuscripten * Historiciteit van Jezus FAQ * “Verwees Josephus naar Jezus? Een Grondig Overzicht van het Testimonium Flavianum" door Christopher Price * "Jewish Light on the Risen Lord", New Oxford Review, door Frederick W. Marks * "The New Approach to the Testimonium Flavianum" door G. J. Goldberg. Categorie:Jezus Categorie:Christendom br:Testimonium Flavianum ca:Testimoni flavià cs:Testimonium flavianum da:Testimonium Flavianum de:Testimonium Flavianum en:Josephus on Jesus es:Testimonio flaviano fr:Testimonium flavianum he:העדות הפלוויאנית it:Testimonium Flavianum lt:Testimonium Flavianum pl:Testimonium Flavianum pt:Testimonium Flavianum ro:Testimonium Flavianum sv:Testimonium Flavianum